Fairy Academy: A Generation Of Excellence
by Scorpio121
Summary: Fairy Academy is a prestigious school and is the top in Fiore. Many generations have studied here, and it is here where the last generation's children are educated. Many transfer here, and many have attended their whole lives. Many rival schools exist, but Fairy Tail has beat them all. Through thick and thin, their grades have been the best. And they always will be. Accepting OCs.


Welcome to the Fairy Academy! The lore is the summary. Let's get to other things now, yes?

Classes are as follows:

Miss Heartfilia-Dragneel teaches Home Economics, which is basically like cooking. She also teaches a class on how to use Holder-type magic.

Mister Dragneel teaches Physical Education and is the coach for the Track Team.

Miss Fullbuster-Lockser teaches Swimming and is the coach for the Swim Team.

Mister Dreyar teaches History.

Mister Clive teaches History of Magic.

Miss McGarden-Redfox is the librarian.

Mister Redfox teaches Mathematics.

Miss Evergreen Strauss (couldn't find her last name anywhere) teaches English.

Mister Fernandes teaches Science.

Miss Scarlet-Fernandes teaches hand-to-hand combat and is the coach for the Fencing team.

Mister Droy teaches Gardening.

Miss Strauss teaches Animals 101.

You are required to take History, Math, Science, and English, as well as History of Magic. You have two choices for electives (Swimming, P.E., Fencing, Home Ec., etc.)

Your homeroom is any of the four core classes. Twenty OCs are being accepted.

Now, let us move on to the forms. **_Please PM these to me, or I won't see them._**

The uniform will not be worn the first day of school, nor out of it. Thus why I am asking for "usual wear".

(Please note they will be staying in dorms.)

**Name:**  
**Age:**  
**Gender:**  
**Appearance:**  
**Usual Wear:**  
**Magic:**  
**Backstory:**  
**Abilities:**  
**Aliases:**  
**Parents:**  
**Attacks:**  
**Classes:**  
**Appearance:  
Personality:**  
**Weapons:**  
**Relatives:**  
**Pets:  
Weaknesses: **(PLEASE have two or more.)  
**Anything Else You'd Like Me To Know:**

And now for my OC. This can also be an example if you're stuck.

**Name:** Kaoru Tanaka (she changed her name)  
**Age: **15  
**Gender: **Female**  
Appearance:**  
**Usual Wear: **She usually wears cut-off shorts and a white tank top. The shirt over is a plaid, blue-cyan lumberjack shirt that remains unbuttoned. It's either flip-flops, flats, or navy, knee-high Converse for her shoes. A silvery-blue hatchet usually hangs on her belt.  
**Magic: **Water God Slayer  
**Backstory: **Kaoru came into this world on May 18, x800. She was a silent child, one who made her parents worry. Kaoru did not like to talk, usually just nodding unless it was necessary. They would ask her what was wrong, try to get her to speak... It didn't work. Not until she was 5, at least. She only spoke to her sibling, (insert name here, please). She would only speak to him/her and was delightfully happy. Until they drew apart. Estranged. Now, she barely recognizes her brother/sister. It's rather sad, really. Believing she is weak, Kaoru plans for two years, working many, many jobs, and runs away. She goes to Lost Magic trainers in the mountains, and is taught her magic.  
**Abilities: **Magic, Martial Arts.  
**Aliases:** The Water God, Kiddo, and Tanaka-chan.  
**Parents: **Grey and Juvia Fullbuster-Lockser  
**Attacks:  
**Wave Compression- She'll encircle you in water, so you can't see but can breathe, and then will compress the liquid. After this process, she will release the target, the water manifesting as a chain on their weakest spot. Any attacks fired upon Kaoru will be returned in the same force, same pain using the chain link. This attack requires a heavy amount of magic power, and she will only use it in desperate situations.  
Water Star- Clouds gather above the target, then the moisture comes down as water. Scalding water. It will only affect the target. This attack can also be used if Kaoru requires extra energy, as the summoned water is pure, therefore, she can eat it. It will flash between cold and hot, and will leave damage that can't be healed until the victim has stopped fighting.  
Water Make- Default form of magic; the one she practiced before .  
Liquid Blitz- A berserker attack. Almost like Water Slicer, except it focuses the blackened water and multiplies it, as well as its power.  
Aqua Drive- Almost like Dragon Force, Kaoru enters a powered state where her attacks and magical supply multiply. By how many depends on the current zodiac sign. If it's a fire or an air sign, it is multiplied by two. If it is an earth or water sign, the magnification is anywhere from three to five times the power. (Earth is the element of Taurus, which is Kaoru's zodiac sign. Moo!) This, however, initially draws magical power, so much so that she could hardly stand. This puts her at her weakest moment. Although the nature of this move is to help her, the first minutes of this leave her completely on the defensive.  
Serum Strike- Water bomb. 'Nuff said.  
Drench Ward- Water armor. Can be used as a self-defense spell or as a support spell.  
Splash Confine- Almost exactly like Juvia's Water Lock. It will slowly sap the magic energy of the encased.  
Balneal Geyser- A black water fountain erupts from the ground, blasting the target. It's rather quick, and has a shock factor as they expect water to be slow.  
**Classes: **Homeroom- Mister Fernandes. Her schedule is Science, History, Math, (insert lunch here), English, Swimming, History of Magic, and Home Economics.  
**Appearance: **Dark blue hair, perhaps to maybe be called indigo. Her bangs cut across her face, covering her right eye. The hair goes on to frame her face, her bangs reaching to her jaw. The rest of her hair is mainly straight but has a few curls here and there. It goes down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a piercing ice color. She sometimes has at least one bright blue color contact in. She wears contacts, but just one is a bright cyan to make her stand out. The only days that she doesn't have one in are when she forgets. This happens quite often, about two days a week. She has a skinny figure, weighing in at 103 pounds. Her chest is ample (like all girls in this anime, except for Wendy!), and she is rather tall.**  
Personality: **She's rather cold and quiet, although this is just an icy illusion. (See what I did there?) Kaoru is rather sociable when with friends (if she had any) and will even go so far as to take the blame if in trouble for talking in class, instead of letting her friend take it.  
**Weapons: **The hatchet that hangs at her waist.  
**Relatives: **Gray and Juvia, Ur (deceased).  
**Pets:** None.  
**Weaknesses:** She is deathly scared of spiders, and is easily distracted. Sometimes her grudges get in the way of her judgement, and therefore she is easily manipulated by them.  
**Anything Else You'd Like Me To Know: **Nope.

Have fun applying!


End file.
